


Unnecessary remorse

by tenebi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Romance, reader take care of raph for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: Raph has a nightmare and you are the one to help him.A fanfiction with a more dominant reader.hope you like it





	Unnecessary remorse

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this my second fic about tmnt.  
> so 1 I am not the best TMNT fan sorry  
> 2 sorry if the reader isn't how you like  
> 3 English isn't my first language  
> but I did my best  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> so please enjoy.

It was around 4 am when you woke up, you were on the floor, next to the couch. Trying to remember what you were doing there.  
All the gang was present and they decided to do a drinking game. At first, you refused to play but Raph insisted and you ended up playing even if you hated drinking. You were the poisoned type of drunk, after two drinks, you either blackout or had horrible stomach hacks or throw up your guts.  
But you played along, you took 3 drinks and what had to happen, happen. Half an hour after your first drink, your stomach made you suffer and it was a mix of all symptoms. The last thing that you could remember before blacking out was Raphael taking you to the couch, with a weird look on his face, guilt.  
As you got back on your feet, you saw Casey, totally wasted holding a bottle of vodka in his arm. You turned to April who was sleeping like a princess, she probably won the game, and she is pretty much the only one use to alcohol. You sigh but was taken out of your tough by a strange noise.  
It was coming from Raphael's room. Since you’ve been dating for two months, you really thought he would have taken you to his room. You weren’t ready for the big move maybe he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.  
You walked toward his room. You couldn't see very well but Donnie’s screen set up gave you just enough light to stay alive, while walking.  
You arrived at his room, the sound was coming from there. You slowly push the door  
Raphael was on his stomach, he was moving and groaning in pain. He was probably having a nightmare. You walk to him, he looks sad and scared. You softly pass the back of your hand on his cheek. Like magic, it calmed him for a couple seconds.  
As you were hesitating on if you should wake him up when you heard something.  
-I-I am s-sorry..., he whispered in his sleep  
That was it, you were going to wake him up. There was something making him anxious, you were going to found out and help him.  
You shook him a bit, whispering his name.  
-Raphael, Raphael  
It didn’t work, you tried two more shot.  
Each one you shook him more and calling him louder.  
You were now in his bed, almost push him out of the bed, you were calling him with the same volume as if you talked normally.  
\- Raphael, Raphael, wake up it's just a navigate  
At the moment, he opened his eyes in surprise, you realize your mistake. You just wake up a disoriented, scared, mutant ninja turtles, who has the bad habit of attacking without thinking.  
You place your arm to protect you as he pushed, almost throw, you out of his bed. You landed on your butt, if you were wearing a skirt there would be a clear pantie shot. Raph looked so lost, scared.  
\- RAPH! IT’S ME, IT'S (y/n)! you screamed as you were getting up, trying to calm him.  
His eyes widen and he calmed down sitting down on his bed but was still shaking  
\- (y/n), he whispered, I-I am sorry, as he curled up shaking  
You got on the bed and sat next to him. He looked weird, like if everything that made your relationship was gone.  
\- do you want to tell me about your dream? You began looking at our feet  
-O-okay, he responds, you could hear his voice breaking  
As you look up at him, you distinguished something reflexing light on his face, tears... when he saw that you remark them, he covered his face with his head and sobbed a bit more. Instantly you pulled Raphael toward you, posing his head on your clavicle, caressing his head.  
\- Chuut chuuuut, it’s okay, Raphael, take your time, if you don’t want to talk about it, it's okay, you said swinging slightly  
Raphael passed his arm around you, he looked calmer.  
\- It… it … You were … mad at me a-and you- you said that …, he took a bit inspiration and sobbed more, you said that... that…that you … you hate me and regret wasting your time with me …  
At that instant your heart stopped, you were the reason of all this. You felt guilt in your chest. You open your mouth to say something but Raphael continue.  
\- (y/n), I am sorry for tonight, I shouldn't, and I shouldn't have forced you to drink…  
You quickly pushed him away from your thorax and took his face between your hands, Raphael was surprised but didn’t dare to look at you in the eyes.  
\- Raphael, look at me, I AM THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO DRINK, I KNEW THE EFFECT OF ALCOHOL ON ME, maybe you insisted a bit too much but YOU DIDN’T FORCED ME okay, you tell him as your eye begin to water but not tears fall down, Just … just stop blaming yourself…  
-o-ok…  
He looked shocked. With your thumb, you slowly wipe Raphael tears. He was so weak, powerless, his entire barrier has melted down. See this side of him made you feel special, but you were the reason of all this and the thought of it made one tear fail of your eye. You hugged him tight, Raphael places his arm around you holding you.  
\- I love you, (Y/N) please don’t leave me, Raphael said  
You sigh, you ended the hug to look at him in the eyes  
\- Raphael, I don’t know what will happen tomorrow but for now, I want to you to be my last one, you started confidently but ended super flustered.  
It was your turn to be unable to look at him in the eyes. Before you were to do anything, Raphael closed the space between you, holding tightly against his torso, thank you. You looked up to him begging for a kiss, you didn’t wait long.  
Time Skip  
After a couple of minutes of talking and bonding, Raphael lay down his head on your lap.  
\- So how did you woke up anyway? Raphael asked  
\- Hum … I fall off the couch …, you answered

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like  
> if you have any critics go ahead I need them  
> thank you for reading


End file.
